


Comfy Couch

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: If you're familiar with the couch game? Lol idk if I'm like the only one on the planet earth who's played this game or not bust basically you sit on someone and pretend they are a part of the furniture you're sitting on





	Comfy Couch

Spinel sat in Steven's room as he played videogames, he was intently focused on shooting the enemies inside the screen and she was happy enough simply being with him. 

She crawled up onto the bed, making herself comfortable and fiddling with his action figures while he ceaselessly pressed the action button in effort to take down the boss. Spinel let out a quiet sigh, flopping backward and resting her head on the pillow. 

It was nice to spend time with him, but not so much when he ignored her. It was far better than being cooped up in her room talking to Fake Steven, and even more so than being alone though. She twisted her head, looking at the trinkets and toys in his room before her eyes fell on a box that sat in a corner half opened. A bright red thing poked out from inside, and it intrigued her. 

"Hey, Steven, what's that?" She asked, stretching her arm out to point at the box. 

"Huh?" Steven glanced up from his game for half a second, "oh that's some old clothes of mine." 

Spinel picked up the box and pulled it to where she sat on the bed, opening it and inspecting the contents. 

"What are clothes?" 

"Stuff you put on your body and wear." He answered, not looking up from his game. Spinel nodded, pulling out one of the red shirts and eyeing it. 

"Can I have them?" She questioned, not entirely sure what she would do with the objects if they belonged to her. 

"Sure." Steven answered half not listening to her. Spinel held the box close and pulled herself off the bed, glancing back at Steven before kicking the door open. 

"Okay, thanks!" She stepped out of the room, leaving him to enjoy his game.   
She went downstairs and sat on the couch, further opening the box and pulling out more of his shirts. Was he aware they all looked the same, was that normal for humans? 

Spinel shoved her arm through one of the holes and judged whether or not it was the correct one. It wasn't. She tried again, pulling the shirt left and right until it fell over her shoulders. 

"Huh. I like this." She muttered to herself, setting the box to the side to grab a snack. She rummaged through the cabinets looking for the snack Amethyst tended to enjoy the most, pulling out the bag of chaaps and opening it. She sat on the couch, eating until something intrigued her enough to distract her from boredom. Steven was probably going to play his game all day, and Amethyst was pursuing hijinks with Peridot probably, and Pearl and Farnet weren't exactly the fun type, so she had little to do. 

Until she head Steven pause his game and come down the stairs. 

"Spinel, I'm sorry if I hurt your feel-" he stopped himself as he laid eyes on her, she sat splayed out on the couch munching on chaaps in his old shirt that made her look much smaller on her than it did when he wore them.

"What?" The gem turned, confused that he had stopped talking. He stood at the end of the steps blushing lightly, before shaking his head to regain his train of thought. 

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings." He finished, moving to sit next to her. Spinel moved her leg to allow him to sit and scrunched up on the couch so as to provide him personal space. Steven didn't seem to take notice of the courtesy and promptly leaned into her wrapping his arms around her in a soft hug. 

"You didn't, I figured you were too focused on your game and I just got bored is all." She hesitated, meekly attempting to push him away before falling victim to the comfort of his warmth. 

"Yeah, that's why I stopped, I figured you got bored, so I came down to say sorry and just hang out with you." He replied, sinking his head into her shoulder and letting himself deadweight on top of her. 

"Well, did you want to do something?" She asked, her voice being partially muffled by small giggles as well as his arm as it flopped over her head. Steven let out a sigh, trying to hide his own laughter as he slowly mushed the gem into the couch. 

"Nah, I think this is fine, if the couch were more comfortable I'd take a nap." He squirmed for a moment, purposefully poking Spinel as he did so, "but I think there's something wrong with it, it keeps talking- and it isn't getting any cushier." 

He chuckled as he spoke, and Spinel finally got the joke, she weakly raised her arms and gently pounded his back with her fists. 

"Not fair, the couch needs to breathe!" She laughed, Steven let out a comfort sigh and shifted his weight jabbing her with his elbow until he lay almost flat on top of her. 

"On second thought, the message option is nice, I think I'll take a nap." He snorted, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. 

"I know you're awake!" Spinel laughed, gently pulling up Steven's eyelid as he pretended to snore. She slapped his back a few times in mild frustration, but mostly amusement before he seemed to get heavier. His breath quieted and Spinel turned her head to see his face.   
He was actually asleep. 

"Well this is swell."


End file.
